1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun safeties and more particularly pertains to a new gun locking mechanism for preventing the unauthorized firing of a gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gun safeties is known in the prior art. More specifically, gun safeties heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art gun safeties include U. S. Pat. No. 4,763,431; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,148; U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,681; U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,693; U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,091; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 296,349.
In these respects, the gun locking mechanism according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the unauthorized firing of a gun.